Anecdote d'un Volturi
by Nenakim
Summary: Une simple petite blague, qui pourrait en énerver plus d'un . POV Aro .


DISCALIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'imagination fantastique de Stephenie Meyer . Mais je suis en cour de négociation pour avoir Alec, même si Jane veut pas me le laisser .

BLABLA QUI SERT A RIEN : Il est possible que certains éléments de ma fic ne respectent pas la véritable histoire . J'ai beau avoir lu les livres, je n'ai à ce moment là pas pris grande attention aux Volturi, j'ai donc des lacunes à compler . Vos remarques seront donc les bienvenues . Ensuite, faute de cours, étant en vacances, j'ai écrit cette histoire à l'intant . C'es juste un petit trip dont je ne suis pas vraiment fière . Tout est dans l'improvisation, je n'avais aucune idée de départ . Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira .

Bonne lecture .

* * *

- Cher frère, où sont les jumeaux ?

Je levais distraitement les yeux de mon livres, indiquant aléatoirement la porte .

- Oui, je vois bien qu'ils ne sont pas dans cette pièce, merci !

Je haussait les épaules . Comment voulait-il que j'en sache plus que lui ? Un soupir sonore s'éleva de sa bouche .

Je suis Aro, Aro Volturi . Je me doute que vous me connaissez, étant le vampire le plus puissant du monde . Non, même de l'univers ! Et plus si il y a . Je suis en ce moment même dans ma splendide demeure de Volterra . Il se trouve que c'est une journée parmis tant d'autre, et que par conséquent mon frère Caius passe le temps en embêtant les autres . Dans ce cas en me posant une question stupide . Pourquoi moi ? Alors que j'en venais enfin au moment où la princesse va se faire sauver par le valeureux guerrier ! Ce livre est réellement fantastique ! Alors embête plutôt Marcus, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ! Arès tout lui aussi à l'air de gravement s'ennuyer ! En même temps, il s'ennuie tout le temps, lui . Mais si il pouvait éviter de s'endormir sur son trône . . .

- Marcus, tu ne sais pas où ils sont toi ?

Oh, il a entendu ma prière mentale ! Je suis fier de toi Caius !

- Comment veux-tu que je le saches ?

Exactement .

- C'est bon, ne m'agresse pas, c'était juste une question !

- Qui agresse qui ?

C'est tout Caius ça, il ne peut passer agréablement le temps sans se disputer avec son entourage . Il faudrait éviter qu'il se battent ici, ils risqueraient de tacher ma toute nouvelle acquisition : mon tapis rouge . Oui, toute star se doit d'avoir un tapis rouge, après tout . J'interviens donc .

- Pourquoi cherches-tu notre petite princesse et notre guerrier ténébreux, cher Caius ?

Marcus grimaça à ces surnoms . Il ne les apprécie pas, j'ignore pourquoi . Ca leur va affreusement bien pourtant . . . Mon frère brun lâche un soupir et marmonne, plus pour lui même que pour nous :

- Arrête de lire des contes de fées, Aro . C'est mauvais pour le peu de lucidité qu'il te reste .

Je fais une moue vexée, pendant que Caius répond à mon interrogation . Enfin, ma diversion, mais c'est tout comme .

- Je voulais jouer à un jeu avec eux !

Cette phrase est digne d'un psychopathe de film d'horreur . « Jouer à un jeu » . C'est comme voir un grand homme baraqué aller voir une frêle demoiselle en détresse et dire « On va jouer à un jeu . Tu verras, ça ne sera pas douloureux . » . Avant, bien sur, d'éclater d'un grand rire de fou . Hum . . . Peut être que mes frères ont raison après tout, il faut que j'arrête les films et les livres .

- Pourquoi ne pas y jouer avec nous ?

Marcus pousse un grognement de refus . Mais Caius me regarde déjà comme si j'étais fou . C'est amusant à quel point je me suis habitué à ce regard .

- Parce que vos pouvoirs ne sont pas amusants bien sur !

Ah ! Il comptait torturer des humains ! Oui, c'est sur qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment l'aider . . . Les jumeaux, au contraire, étaient des tortionnaires de choix .

Jane, ma petite princesse, était comme une fille pour moi . Une fille pourrie gâtée par le papa gâteau que j'étais . J'adorais quand elle courait vers moi en criant « papa » et qu'elle sautait dans mes bras . Ce n'était pas rare, mais nous étions rarement seuls tous les deux . Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça en public, alors elle ne le faisait que lorsque il ne restait dans la pièce que moi et mes frères Ou d'autres membres de ma garde proche . Elle m'adorait, et je le lui rendait bien . Devant les invités, elle se montrait froide et sadique, mais avec moi elle redevenait l'enfant qu'elle était . Bien qu'elle soit réellement sadique . Son pouvoir l'aide beaucoup à satisfaire ses pulsions de sadisme, pouvant torturer quelqu'un simplement en le regardant . Je n'en avais jamais fait les frais, elle me respectait trop pour cela, mais Marcus y avait eu droit après qu'il l'ai insultée, et il n'a pas pu s'approcher d'elle durant une semaine ensuite .

Alec, mon guerrier ténébreux, quand à lui, était différent de sa sœur jumelle . J'avais beau le considérer comme mon fils, il ne me montrait jamais aucune marque d'affection . Il se bornait à m'appeler « Maître », comme un simple garde . Il se comportait avec moi de la même manière lorsque nous avions des invités ou non . Il était froid, distant . J'avais voulu le prendre dans mes bras une fois, mais j'avais goûté aux joies de la cécité . Je tentait tant bien que mal de me mettre en tête qu'il traversait sa phase de rébellion que traversent tous les adolescent . Mais sa phase de rébellion était un peu longue : un ou deux siècles, tout au plus . Son pouvoir m'effrayait . Il effrayait tout le monde en fait . Plus puissant même que celui de Jane . Et même si il semblait moins sadique qu'elle, il l'était tout autant, voir plus . Il prenait juste garde au côté pratique de la chose : les cris des victimes lui tapaient sur le système, alors il les rendait muets par exemple .

Leur paire était imbattable . Ensemble, ils pouvaient terrasser une ville entière d'humains en quelques secondes et dans d'atroces souffrances . Mais ce que voulait Caius était juste un petit divertissement sadique .

- Si tu veux un conseil .

Après mes mots, Caius s'approcha et Marcus, faussement désinvolte, tendit l'oreille .

- Attends seulement quelque secondes, ils ne vont pas tarder .

Mes frères me dévisagèrent, intrigués, et je souriais légèrement en me remettant à mon livre . Durant dix minutes, j'ignorais les soupirs ennuyés de Marcus et les mouvements énervés de Caius . Puis des cris retentirent dans les couloirs .

- Quest ce que tu es puérile !

- J'ai le droit s'être dégoûtée par tes actes si je le souhaite !

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne la connais pas !

- Mais oui, c'est ça !

Marcus et Caius se jetèrent un regard étonné, sourcils levés . Quand à moi, je posais mon livre sur le sol lentement, sans me départir de mon sourire, et me cala confortablement dans mon siège . Comme si j'allais regarder un film au cinéma, paquet de pop corns en moins .

- Jane, si tu ne me crois pas, fais au moins l'effort de me laisser tranquille !

- Mais je te laisse tranquille !

- Mais oui, alors pourquoi cours-tu ainsi vers le Maître ?

- Je cherche un peu de réconfort dans ce monde de menteurs, Alec !

Le soupir masculin qui s'ensuivit se fit même entendre dans la salle, malgré la porte énorme qui les séparaient . Porte qui s'ouvrit sur une blonde furieuse qui semblait vouloir tuer le monde entier et qui avançait à grands pas, suivie par un garçon résigné, avec une magnifique marque rouge à cinq doigts sur la joue gauche . Je me levait pour accueillir les terribles jumeaux en écartant les bras .

- Bien le bonjour, mes enfants ! Comment vous portez-vous ?

Marcus marmonna un « écrase », Caius réprima un pouffement, Alec se figea net et soupira de désespoir et Jane se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant . Enfin, façon de parler .

- Que c'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil, ma princesse ?

J'aurais été méchant si je n'avais pas posé la question, bien que je connaisse déjà la réponse .

- C'est Alec . . . Papa, je suis entrée dans la chambre d'Alec tout à l'heure pour lui rapporter un de ses livres qu'il avait oublié, et j'ai vu un pimbêche brune en mini-robe sur son lit !

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Caius et Marcus le dévisageait . C'est sur qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça !

- Maître, je vous jure que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait là . . .

C'est amusant, à l'entendre parler, on dirait presque qu'il croit que je ne le croirait pas et qu'il subira une punition . J'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant mal compris . . .

- Je sais, Alec, je sais .

Il me regarde avec des yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe volante . Jane, elle redouble de faux pleurs .

- Même toi tu ne me crois pas ?

Je lui souris tendrement.

- Tu devrais apprendre à faire confiance en Alec, tu sais .

Elle renifla, et me regarda enfin, décollée de moi . Alec ne bougeait pas, en état de choc . Quand à Caius et Marcus, ils étaient derrière moi mais j'aurais payé l'Eldorado pour voir leurs têtes . Un bégayement sortit alors de la bouche de ma princesse .

- Mais . . . Il y avait vraiment une fille dans sa chambre pourtant . . .

Et là, c'est le moment du film policier, juste avant que le véritable coupable ne soit révélé, où retentit la musique des tambours . Merci Démétri . C'était mon complice dans cette affaire, aussi au bon moment, il entra dans la pièce avec ses tambours pour jouer la musique du suspense . Alec leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, Jane sourit légèrement de ma mise en scène, et deux soupirs ennuyés résonnèrent dans mon dos . C'est la suite qui va vous surprendre, mes cocos !

- Ce qui m'amène à dire que Caius, lui, devrait faire plus attention à son ancienne compagne .

A ces mots, je me tourne vers le concerné . Il se colle à son siège, frappé de plein fouet par la réalité . Son ancienne compagne, comme tout le monde ici l'appelle, pour éviter de faire surgir des souvenirs trop douloureux à mon frère . Et à Alec . Celui-ci c'est d'ailleurs figé et Jane le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés .

Je vais vous expliquer un peu, pauvres mortels innocents ! L'ancienne compagne de Caius, Lucy Volturi, est une femme d'une beauté sans pareille . Elle est brune, avec des cheveux aussi longs que ceux de la princesse Raiponce, ses yeux couleur rubis sont brillants de malice et elle est plus parfaite que n'importe quel autre vampire . Il c'est révélé qu'elle était sadique elle aussi, et elle a séduit Caius très rapidement . Seulement, après une vingtaine d'années de mariage, Lucy a commencé à draguer notre pauvre Alec . Caius l'a donc quittée, et juste avant qu'elle ne parte, elle nous a à tous révélé un secret dont on aurait pu se passer : son don était de changer de sexe à volonté . Au début, c'était un homme . Et pendant l'amour, elle se transformait toujours en homme . Quand Caius à réalisé qu'il avait pendant vingt ans couché avec un homme, il a été traumatisé . Et en partant, Lucy a voulu violé Alec, mais sous forme masculine, ce qui a laissé notre guerrier ténébreux traumatisé à son tour . Heureusement, il a été sauvé par sa sœur, et Lucy s'est enfuie .

Seulement elle est revenue . Et ça craint . Surtout pour Alec, car si elle était sur son lit, c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié . Puis-je encore dire elle ?

- Quand je l'ai vue hier à Volterra, commençais-je, elle a voulu se cacher de moi . Mais je lui ai proposé de venir, et de faire une petite peur à nos jumeaux ! Voilà tout .

Tout le monde me dévisageait . Alec va me détester . La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant entrer une « pimbêche brune » . Lucy . Sous forme masculine . Caius se ratatine sur son siège, et Alec se retrouve assailli par une tonne de muscles à pattes . Il se retrouve vite au sol, tenu en otage par Lily l'homme, qui semble bien décidé à finir ce qu'il avait voulu faire quelques années plus tôt . Seulement elle . . . Il s'effondre au sol en criant . Ah, ma petite princesse . Je tend la main sur elle . . . Lui et lui aspire sa vie vampirique . Elle . . . Il est mort . Jane aide Alec à se relever et Caius reprend contenance . Tous me lancent le regard le plus noir qu'ils aient en réserve .

- On ne pourra pas dire qu'on se sera ennuyés aujourd'hui !

Je leur sourit .

- Aro ?

- Oui mon guerrier ténébreux ?

- Cours .

Hum ? Que dis-tu, Caius ? J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que Caius et Alec se jettent sur moi, et que je m'enfuis en courant vers les couloirs . Marcus et Jane ne tardent pas à suivre .

On joue à chat ?

* * *

Terminé . Vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis ouverte aux critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, aux empoissonnements, aux tentatives d'assassinats, au rachat d'un des personnages, etc . . .


End file.
